Succubus
by SaturnineSunshine
Summary: In honor of the end of new episodes for Gossip Girl, here's back to the start. Where all the lies, the hurt, and the gossip were for something. "I would like to suck you dry." Chuck. Blair. Gossip Girl. Always.


**A/N**: I really needed to commerate tonight with something. I haven't been writing too much lately, but this is too big of a deal not to write at least a little something. And a little something turned into a lot something because I can't help but love writing these characters. After half a decade, the thing that I dedicated most of my waking hours to is coming to an end. And although that doesn't mean I'll stop writing - not my a long shot - I still had to write something in honor of it. For me, the end symbolizes the beginning and where this all began. So for the end of Gossip Girl girl and celebrating lifelong Chair, we go back to the start.

**Summary**: He would like to suck her dry.

**Disclaimer**: Once and for all, all of these lovely characters and inspirations are not original. I owe everything to Chuck and Blair, Blair and Chuck, and the people who helped make them into this beautiful incarnation. I love them and writing them more than words can express. Even the end can't change that. This was written quickly, so no beta. Here is just me. And thank you, of course, to everyone who keeps them alive by reading them and me. I love you all.

* * *

He had only really seen her come out in the dark of the night. Her usually midnight hair was tinted blue under the lights. The black material clung to her frail frame. Irises unidentifiable, her black demon eyes would turn anyone to stone.

Except him.

He would like to suck her dry.

_She better not show her face again._

_I'm actually hoping she will._

He was usually the one that drained the life out of the nameless and faceless. He should know better that this dark creature before him wasn't like the rest. This black goddess of his that he adored could never really be his. He didn't suck her dry.

He couldn't.

She sucked him dry first. She took him by unawares and for the first time in his lonely existence, he was had.

Demon princess.

They never knew. She wore white that matched his bow tie and they all thought that she was that Park Avenue Princess. Innocent and virtuous.

_ I'm honored to being playing even a small role in your deflowering._

Bodies littered at her feet and she strutted across them in sharp stiletto heels. Blood blended into the backs of her Louboutins.

No one ever really knew the difference.

_ You're disgusting._

She still smiled, showing her man-eating canines that ripped flesh and esteem apart.

He was done for and bled to the bone. He could have left more bodies than hers by a long shot. But he felt her emotional scars that made him hemorrhage inside until he choked on his own blood.

She didn't even realize.

She didn't even see - see what she did to him.

The witch queen danced and sashayed around him. He, who was supposed to be the master of the underworld. His eyes glowed gold in the moonlight but she didn't see how the rays made him her slave.

Some master she was.

Only in an oyster pearl slip, his own sexual prowess seemed to float away in the wind like leaves. She sapped all his power from him and suddenly he was the one on his knees when every other female he came into contact with would say differently.

_ Who's that girl?_

On his knees and salivating like the dog he was, he couldn't answer. He could only bark and howl in heat.

_ I have no idea._

She had cast her spell and he was completely at her mercy.

And yet again, she had no idea.

_ You were amazing out there._

And the spell was sealed with a kiss.

Her eyes glowed blue and she extracted from him everything that he ever knew about himself.

_ You sure?_

Blackblueblackblue.

She bruised him so delicately and erotically the film scratched and melted under the projection light. She drained him like she would every other victim. And like every other, he enjoyed it. He wanted more until there was nothing left of him.

No more parties. No more women. Just this feral cat of his that scratched her claws down his back.

_ I've got the scars on my back to prove it._

Her fire should have melted him to bits but like the phoenix from the ashes, it gave birth to butterflies and beauty. She should have bred death. He ate her pomegranate seeds and would have ruled in their kingdom with staffs of blackened skulls of their enemies.

She sucked him dry until all there was could be fear. The only creature to ever scare him. His usual apathy was wiped away until there was fire and blood and fear.

In the sunlight she was white and pure, though her words just as scathing as ever. Her garment clung to her body the way it had a year previous and he forgot everything he had learned and subsequently forgotten again.

No parties. No women. Just the queen of the damned who ate his heart right out of his chest to make herself strong.

_ Three words, eight letters._

Those tears were weapons like the thing that beat beneath her chest and her pelvis. Never had he been slain so easily. Never had he found a match for him in the darkness. The sneering, the snapping of jaws, and the cool and efficient way they sliced through bone.

_ Eight letters, three syllables._

They burned red hot together. They threatened to burn the entire kingdom down until he could put a stop to it. He was no mortal fool or another one of her playthings. He didn't relish in her tears, but the sweet excruciating pleasure they made together was too much to let go.

Two hell spawns never should have made such a good pair. They never should have met each other, never should have made something so close to beauty. Suddenly he wasn't empty anymore. Suddenly he was something else.

When they would leave an eternity of youthful immortality, maybe in the future didn't seem so bad.

But it was also worse than a death sentence.

He was a lizard king and he would not be had by something so easily possessed. He wasn't one to be stolen or manipulated. He didn't relish in her tears. But at least her heart wasn't so cold that she didn't have them.

If he ever had a heart it had frozen over in the land of the dead. He was now emperor over a kingdom. He had been born into greatness as she had been born for devastation. His eyes would melt to the back of his head if it weren't for her.

Her tears froze on her cheeks and suddenly it was all over. She let them seduce each other in such an unprecedented way. So unprecedented that she had liaisons with his blood and his brother. She absorbed their essence until she was strong and more formidable than he ever could have imagined.

He stole and he stole and he stole until every conquest had her black-blue hair and demon eyes that he remembered sparkled like the diamonds that lay on her throat.

A diamond on her throat and a diamond on her finger.

It didn't glitter like a canary of the horribly predictable mortal coil. Her eyes glazed over like stone and she wasn't his demon princess anymore. Her skin was bleached like porcelain and she paid her way to a position that sickened them all.

Her eyes weren't demon black and she didn't wrap her talons around his throat. She was afraid of herself rather than embracing what he had always felt for her.

Love was for the disturbingly boring earth dwellers. The two of them had been higher beings. They were ethereal entities with darkness in their blood. They could reach into each other's minds and find themselves there. But when he looked at her, he couldn't see her anymore.

When she opened her mouth, she wasn't herself.

She couldn't extract anything from him ever again.

She was a shade of her former self and the beauty she garnered from the shadowed ceased to be. She was no longer that horrid beauty that glowed with the essence of power.

He drowned himself in something a little like love and a lot like pain. Love was for the weak. What he felt for her was more. What was between them was something so eternal that the ancient Greeks and the first man could only have words for.

They died and were reborn again. They would be reincarnated as pharaohs and emperors and warrior queens until Armageddon was set upon them.

She would always be his Pomegranate Queen, licking the blood from his face and imbedding her razor nails into his flesh.

And he would bury himself in her until they both bled and screamed and shook with delight.

Only when she would happen upon him again in a sparkling blood orange dress and an unrelenting mouth would his darkly twisted twin return to him. Out of the ashes grew a queen, dark and powerful and finally again, made him forget everything that he was.

That diamond around her finger wasn't canary, but steel and cut as sharp as knives.

_ Just have faith in me. This one last time._

A third attempt was made on the lizard king's life. There was no need to rise from the ashes. He was immortal like his mate of centuries to come. Her eyes shown and finally he could relish in her tears.

Her lips were sweet and she clung to his life like she had never clung to another living soul. They entangled themselves in each other for eternities and bred so perfect mixtures of themselves were produced and the world would cower before them.

Never before had something so deadly and so horrifyingly beautiful come together. They had existed in a world of blackblue and sharp porcelain. But living now was something different. They didn't have to steal from each other anymore. He couldn't catch his breath, but it wasn't because she had sapped it from him. They gave and gave and gave until they caved to each other.

She still flashed her canines, ravenous and as black as the dark moon.

He still breathed fire and they consumed each other in a way that only two so inexorably intertwined and mated at the soul could do.

"Will you marry me?"


End file.
